


Trip Trap

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Gen, Loving Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Underfell Papyrus, Vibrators, ghost vag, sub!Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just skelesins, and not much more.</p><p>Alternate title:  I Hope You Know What You're Doing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Praise kinks are my jam. My fruit preserves. My unplanned music. My verb for shoving something at another something. Yeah.
> 
> The beginning and the scenario were inspired by: http://nsfwlane.tumblr.com/post/139088328044/you-may-not-have-planned-on-feeling-up-the-angst
> 
> Go follow them, they're amazing!!
> 
> EDIT :  
> I've cleaned up the grammar and altered a few things to run it smoother. Mostly because I wrote this at 2 in the morning and slightly tipsy.

Papyrus was a name you hadn’t known before you fell, but not a name you would soon forget.  He was as handsome as his traps were dangerous.  So far, you’d been able to slide past them, but unfortunately for him, one had snapped closed on himself.  He’d drawn you into his house with the implications of a date, but had tried to spring a trap on you.  Heavy ropes tangling up in his limbs, after you’d pushed him into the not-very-well-hidden trap.  “NYAHH!!  HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!?!  OUT SMARTED… AND BY A HUMAN NO LESS!!!”

 

You smiled.  “Try not to take it too hard, tall, dark, and handsome.  It was going to happen sooner or later.  Try hiding your traps a little better next time”.

 

Papyrus was spitting in rage.  Yellow pinpricks of light flamed angrily in his skull.  “GRRR!!!  DO YOUR WORST!!”

 

You snort, and press him toward his bed.  “Get on the bed, babycakes”.

 

His cheeks flush yellow.  “NAY, HUMAN!!  I REFUSE!!!!”

 

You pouted your lips and shrugged.  “Well, geez, if you can’t do it, then I guess there’s no other way…”

 

He pulls back in offense, clacking his sharp teeth.  “NONSENSE!!  THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS CAN PERFORM ANY TASK, NO MATTER IF HE IS TANGLED IN A WEB!!”  He hops onto the bed in a sitting position, before he realizes his mistake, and falls back.  “NOOO!!!  ONCE AGAIN JAPED BY YOUR HUMAN WILES!!!  HOW AM I SO EASILY MANIPULATED?!?!?!”

 

You hop onto his hips, straddling them.  He starts, and stares with wide eyes at your face, yellow blush on his cheeks.  “Come on now, sweetheart.  Let’s get this show on the road”.  Such a silly boy.  You pressed your hands to his chest and shoulders, admiring the broadness.  “For a skeleton, you sure are swole.  Do you work out or something?”

 

He puffs his chest, momentarily distracted by the compliment.  “A GUARD MUST ALWAYS BE IN TOP SHAPE!”

 

You press a kiss to his forehead, and he shrieks.  “It’s very nice,” you purr softly, running your hands down dark, dented armor.  “ _Very_ nice”.

 

Pressing more kisses to his face, Papyrus begins to squirm, bright blush upon his cheeks.  “Y-YOUR TACTICS FAIL YOU!  YOUR KISSES SHAN’T BREAK MY RESOLVE!!”  You hum, pressing one below his eye socket, and he visibly shakes, bones rattling in the armor.  He lets out an almost inaudible whimper, which you ignored out of politeness.

 

He glares through one eye socket, and he attempts to melt through the bed.  “DID YOU CAPTURE ME JUST TO KISS ME!?!?!  THERE MUST BE SOME SORT OF CULTURAL MISUNDERSTANDING!  IN THE UNDERGROUND, PRISONERS ARE MADE TO ENDURE PAIN FILLED TORTURE AND QUESTIONING.  DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY QUESTIONS YOU WERE GOING TO ASK?!  ANY TORTURE INSTRUMENTS THAT YOU BROUGHT?!”

 

You shrug.  “Not really, no”.

 

“WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ ‘NO’?!?!?!!”

 

You look at him with raised eyebrows, placid expression on your face.  You grind gently into his pelvis.  He shudders, and bears you a withering look.  “I mean what I said”.

 

He clacks his sharp teeth together.  “TCH.  TO BE EXPECTED.  WHY DON’T I EXPLAIN HOW THINGS WORK HERE?”  You give a nod, just for curiosity’s sake.  “FIRST: PICK SOMETHING YOU WANT FROM ME!  INFORMATION IS USUALLY ACCEPTABLE, BUT PHYSICAL ITEMS ARE ALSO FINE!”

 

You think back to the poisoned spaghetti trap (the poison had just been marinara sauce, and was actually delicious.  He probably loved cooking.  His horrified face when you’d eaten it had been hilarious)  “Would you like to have a dinner date with me?”

 

He grins sharply.  “AFTER MY RECIPES, ARE YOU?  ONLY TO BE EXPECTED THAT YOU ARE ONLY AFTER MY IDEAS!”

 

You shrug.  “Nah.  I just think you’re cute and want a date.  How about it?”

 

He growls, snapping teeth at you.  “YOU ARE SO WEIRD!  YOU’RE DOING THIS ALL WRONG!!!  UGH, LET’S TRY STEP 2: PUNCH ME, SO I KNOW THAT YOU’RE RUTHLESS ENOUGH TO GET WHAT YOU NEED OUT OF ME!!  STRIKE WHEN YOU ARE READY!!!”

 

You feign a punch, pulling you fist back, and Papyrus’s eyes sparkle.  You rush it forward, before you stop, and gently rub a knuckle across the large scar over his eye, and down his cheek.  He studders.  “Now what happened here?”

 

“MY… SCAR?” he asks with a shudder.  “A MISHAP WITH A BULLY WHEN I WAS A BABYBONES.  WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THIS?  PERHAPS IT IS POSSIBLE TO INSPIRE WITH SOME TORTURE TOOLS… LOOK UNDER MY BED!  THERE ARE SOME IN A BOX THERE!"

 

You raise your brows and slide to the floor, finding a charming red box.  “Well, let’s see what you have here,” you mutter aloud, taking your seat on his pelvis once again, as you hold the box in one arm.  You pull out the first of the tools.  “A knife.  Well rounded,” you comment.  You place it back in the box.  You pull out a small coffee tin and pause.  “Anyway…”  You place it back in.  You look at the third item in the box.  A grin slides across your face.  “Well, well, well.  Someone’s naughty,” you purr, pulling out a thick purple vibrator.

 

Papyrus scoffs.  “YOUR HAMMERS ARE STRANGELY SHAPED, ON THE SURFACE”.

 

You can’t hold back a laugh.  “That’s not what it is, Papyrus.  I suppose I’ll show you in a bit… but for now,” you answer, setting the vibrator off to the side, and set the box down on the floor.

 

Papyrus hisses and tries to snap at your hand, catching a few fingers in his mouth, your fingers bleeding.  Papyrus spits.  “WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOUR DUST?!”

 

“Humans don’t have dust, babe,” you say, smearing a little on his cheek, using his red sheets to stop the flow.  “We have blood”.

 

“WELL IT’S GROSS!!!”

 

You shrug and make for his face again, but he twists away from your hand, and you spy a large scar on his neck, and change paths midway, thumbing his scar.  “WHAT?!  HUMAN YOU ARE ALL OUT OF PACE!  ASPHYXIATION COMES AFTER THE MAIMING!”  Calmly, you place the other hand on his cheek, rubbing his facial scar.  Papyrus grows silent.  He weakens slightly, expression loosening to something of mild indifference, and nuzzles your hand.  “I GUESS I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND,” he sighs.  You sigh, and brush your lips to his teeth.  He exhales softly.

 

You gaze softly into his eye sockets, slowly grazing your hand down his chest to his vertebrae.  You rub along another thick scar there, and he jumps with your fingers.  You grin.  “You’re so responsive.  I love it,” you comment.

 

He grinds his teeth, trying to contain whimpers.  “Do you want me to stop?” you ask gently.

 

He hisses.  “S-STOP WHAT?  Y-YOU AREN’T EVEN DOING ANY- AH!!!!” he gasps loudly as you scrape your fingernail along the inside of his pelvis.  “ _PLEASE_ DON’T STOP, H-HUMAN”.

 

You smile down at his flushed face, yellow pinpricks in his eye sockets watching you through a lustful haze.  “How do you take off your armor?”

 

He huffs.

 

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll stop,” you warn.  He growls.  You press your lips together, and pull yourself away, before he starts chattering.

 

“OKAY OKAY!!!!  YOU REMOVE IT FROM THE SIDE, JUST… PLEASE DON’T STOP”.  He arches, and you unclasp the armor from the side and pull of his scarf, smiling patiently.  You shift it out from under him, revealing thin pearly ribs, tiny scrapes and scars littering them.  You breath caught in your throat.

 

“How lovely you are”.

 

He moans deliciously as you brush his sternum with the pads of your fingers, knotting them into his ribs.  You grin, and bare your teeth at his neck, and scrape your teeth along the scar.  He groans wildly, and grinds his hips on yours.  You sooth the nip with a sweet lick, dragging your tongue down the scar.  “F-FU- AH!  HUMAN!  HOW AR-E YOU DO-DOING THIS?!”

 

That was when you felt something wet under you.  

 

Papyrus must have noticed too, because he began to stutter madly.  You grin sharply and finger a rib.  “Well, what’s that little present I feel?  Why don’t we take a look, huh?”

 

He hisses, and twists, as you pull his boots down to take his pants off.  You slide to his pelvis and unbuckle his belt to drag his pants down.  You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but the surprise wasn’t it.  

 

Under his pants was a pretty orange-yellow slit, with a little bud on the crest of it, dripping thick fluid.  You hum, and graze the lips of it, making him jump, and he groans loudly, unable to mask his moans.  “Fuck, you look so good.  Can I touch you here, baby?”

 

He cries out again.  “W-WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING?”

 

That makes you pause and he grinds his teeth in frustration.  “Because I don’t want to hurt you”.

 

That only seems to confuse him further.  “BUT WHY, THOUGH?  I HAVE BEEN QUITE MEAN TO YOU, SO WHY?  WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO ME?”

 

“Because I like you”.

 

He’s quiet, and seems to contemplate this.  He sighs quietly, and gives you a soft look.  “OKAY.  PLEASE CONTINUE”.

 

You rub along the slit sweetly, getting his juices on your finger.  “Are you sure?  We can stop any time if you change your mind…”

 

“YES,” he says firmly.  “I… I WANT YOU TO”.

 

You smile up at him.  “Alright,” you reply, rubbing your knuckle along the slit, Papyrus squirming above you.  Your curiosity peaks.  “Hey, Pap?”  He looks down at you.  “Can… can I lick it?”

 

His breathing gets a little more ragged.  “Y-YES,” he whispers.

 

You don’t need much more motivation.  You press a soft kiss to his hip and he trembles like a leaf under your touch.  You slowly move your lips to the dripping slit between his legs.  You hoist his legs over your shoulders and wink at his flushed face.  You let your tongue loll out obscenely, and give a gentle lick from bottom to top.  He lets out a lovely cry, saying your name for the first time.  You thought he’d forgotten it.

 

He doesn’t taste like much of anything.  Maybe about the cleanest water you’ve ever tasted, but not much else.  He’s a lot smoother than any human would be; his pussy has no texture.  Just smooth wetness that just seems to keep gushing.  You lick a little deeper, breaching the tight hole in front of you, and Papyrus wails, his heels digging into your back.

 

You press a finger to the slit.  “May I?”

 

He nods quickly, pushing his hips to the finger.  You press in, and he clenches around your digit, mewling for you.  You lick at his clit, and he’s almost sobbing with pleasure.  “You’re doing so well, baby,” you whisper, rubbing your hand up and down his leg comfortingly.  You curl the finger, sucking on his clit hard, and he came, juices falling from his pussy like curses from his mouth.

 

You licked into him, pulling the lips aside with one hand, and slipping another finger in, as he clenched around you.  You didn’t stop, even as he came down from his high, whimpering and gasping around you.  “H-HUMAN, PLEASE-” he whimpered, twisting against the ropes.

 

You shushed him gently.  You didn’t hear a stop.  “Mmmm, babe, you’re so good, aren’t you?”  He wailed above you.  “Yeah, you’re such a good boy,” you grin, curling the fingers in him as you kiss his clit.  His hips stutter, and a jumble of words are falling from his teeth.  You flick another finger in, and pull at his rim.  His head falls back and he _howls_ for you.  “Such a pretty boy, spreading your legs so I can eat you up.  So good, aren’t you?”

 

You aren’t able to get a coherent response, other than a shaking head.  You frown.  “Say it,” you demand.  He looks down, confused.  “Say that you’re a good boy,” you insist.

 

“I- I’M A A-AH!  I’M A GOOD BOY, AH!  PLEASE!” he cries out.

 

You kiss his leg.  “Yes, you are”.

 

You remember the forgotten vibrator and pull it with a hand, and bear it for him to see.  “I think it’s time to see what this does, don’t you?”  You flick it on, letting a small humming noise awaken Papyrus’s attention.  He still seems a bit confused, rutting into your fingers.

 

“I- I DON’T UNDERSTAND??” he asks shakily.

 

You smirk.  Keeping it on its lowest setting, you rove to his ribs.  “Oh, really?  How about if I put it here?”  You slide the tip of the vibrator along the bottom of his ribs, and his scream is beautiful.  He arches, riding your fingers, and you flick one last finger in.  He clenches on you vibrantly, calling your name.  It’s one of the most beautiful things you’ve ever seen.  He’s trembling by the time he finishes, and you pull the vibrator off, and pull your fingers from his slit.  He sags into the bed, panting.  

 

He watches you lick your fingers clean out of the corner of his eye socket, blushing madly.  “MUST YOU BE SO LEWD?”

 

You snort.  “Is that rhetorical?”  He snorts and looks away.  You offer a finger to him, and raise an eyebrow expectantly.  He hesitantly licks it off with an orange-yellow tongue, fat and wet.  You shiver, and he smirks.  You’d like that between your legs sometime.

 

“Don’t think we’re done, baby, I think I can get one more out of you, can’t I?” you purr, and he looks halfway between panicked and excited as you force yourself to pull your hand away.

 

“P-PERHAPS?” he breathes hesitantly.

 

You hum, sliding the vibrator along his spine, making him quake.  He must be so sensitive from coming so many times.  It makes you feel so proud you could do this for him.

 

“You know where I’m going to put this don’t you?”  He shakes his head.  “No?” you ask.  You move it near his pelvis.  “What about now?  I think you deserve a treat for behaving, don’t you?”

 

He groans, twisting his hips.  “YES-S PLEASE!”

 

You smile, and flick the vibrator’s speed up a little.  His eye sockets widen, and you chuckle.  “Don’t you fret, now baby.  I promise it’ll feel good.  Now: spread that tiny wet cunt for me, please,” you say with a tempting press to his hip, and he wails, pulling his legs further apart, shivering as his slit opens to chilled air.  “Mmmm you’re so wet,” you comment, a finger rolling just inside his entrance.  “Perfect,” you hum.  “Absolutly, perfect”.

 

The praise seems to egg him on, and he bucks towards the vibrator.  Having mercy, you run the vibrator along the slit, watching him clench and shake.  Harshly, you press the vibrator along the entirety of his slit, pressing firmly onto the clit.  “MPH!  AH-” Papyrus cries your name, hips shaking.  It’s a beautiful sight.

 

“Come on baby.  Cum for me”.

 

“I-I CAN’T!! I CAN’T!!!” Papyrus sobs, tears leaking from his eye sockets.  He thrashes his head to the pillow, struggling against the binds, trying to cover his face.  “I-I’M SORRY, _I CAN’T!!_ ”

 

You sigh, pulling the vibrator away, decidedly turning the vibrator as high as it could go.  You pressed your fingers into him, stroking his walls comfortingly.  “Shhhh it’s okay, baby.  You’re doing so good, such a perfect sweetheart you’ve been.  You can do anything, baby boy, I know you can,” you reply softly, kissing his spine.

 

The second you press the vibrator to his clit, he’s lost himself.  You stroke him gently, alternating pressures on his clit.  “Who’s my sweet babe?”

 

He’s trembling, and hardly able to get out a response.  “I- I AM!  YES!!  YES, I AM, OH MAGIC, I AH!”   You feel him clenching harder than he ever has on your fingers.  He’s babbling nonsense into the air, so loud, you may have gone a little deaf.  In response, you press harder against his clit, and he sobs at the intensity.  As he comes down, you slowly turn the vibrations down, until you pull it away completely.  

 

You press soft kisses up Papyrus’s chest, before you meet his eyes. “Well hello, gorgeous, see something you like?” you ask with a grin, and he snorts, turning away, as you undo the bindings of his arms, letting the ropes fall to the floor.  He stretches languidly.

 

He gives a lion-like yawn, and clacks his teeth.  Surprisingly, his clawed hands pull his gloves off, and he tilts his jaw up.  “MAY I?” he asks, like you’d turn him down after all of that.  You nod, and he leans in, giving you a hesitant and tired kiss.  As you nuzzle back, he nips your lip slightly, not harsh enough to provide blood, but enough to make you shiver.  

 

“If you feel up to it tomorrow, maybe you can tie me up and use the tool on _me_ ,” you tease.

 

He growls softly.  “WELL, THERE’S A THOUGHT”.

 

His hands rove your body, as though examining an interesting and expensive item.  He watches you closely and chuckles.  “What?” You ask amused.

 

“I GUESS YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING AFTER ALL”.

  
The morning after is the funnest you’ve ever had.


End file.
